Forgotten Friend
by Dauntlessprodigy46
Summary: That one specific boy on that party made Tris remember. All those evenings they'd spent together, all those dreams they'd shared... Everything was forgotten because he left. Now, many years after, can Tris forgive him? Can he make her remember?
1. Chapter 1

"Tris!" she yells as I step across the threshhold of Zeke's house. She runs upto me and gives me a hug, lifting me up a few inches.

I shriek. "Christina! Put me down!"

She obeys and straightens her clothes. She looks so pretty in her pink coctail dress. Young, but not too young. "I missed you, Tris."

I grin so widely it hurts. Christina was my best friend in high school and I haven't seen her since last summer. It killed us both that she went to college in Washington D.C. while I stayed in Chicago, to go to university here. It's now that I realized I really missed her. Of course I made new friends in college, but she stays my best friend forever. I remember the way we used to freak out over small things like when our favorite celebs would visit Chicago. Good old times, those high school years. "Me too."

"Tris, you came!" Zeke says, walking over to us.

I raise my eyebrows. "Of course I came, Zeke. It's your birthday!" I stand on my tiptoes and hug him. "Happy birthday."

I hand him his present. "Thanks," he says.

I smile and look around to see where Christina went. She is sitting with Marlene, Lynn and Shauna on the couch. As I come closer, they stand up to greet me. I haven't seen Marlene in a while, since she goes to college somewhere else too. I met Shauna through Zeke here. Lynn never left Chicago, though we aren't that close. Marlene, Lynn and Christina went to the same high school as me.

"How have you guys been?" I asked.

"Excellent, glad it's summer break," Marlene said.

Only Lynn and Shauna are done with college. Lynn works as an instructor in a gym and Shauna is a police officer, along with Zeke.

"Yeah, thank God," Christina says. "Is anyone going on a holiday?"

Shauna's lip twitches. "Zeke and I are going to Hawaii for a week."

"That's awesome!" I say. "I'm staying here."

"Me too," Christina says. I look at her and grin. "For how long?"

"Two weeks."

I lean over and high five her.

"I'm going to Los Angeles with Lynn and friends from college," Marlene says.

"It's going to be awesome," Lynn says monotonically and bored.

Marlene frowns. "Sounds very convincing, Lynn. And my friends aren't that bad, they're just... different."

I laugh, but it fades as soon as someone covers my eyes from behind. "Guess who," the person asks.

"Um. Let me think. Uriah?" I say sarcastically.

Uriah removes his hands from my eyes and plops down next to me on the couch. "Missed you, Bea."

I pinch his check like grandmas do. "Aw don't call me that, Uri. I missed you too."

He swings his arm across my shoulder and laughs. "You used to love it."

"Ha! How about no?"

I love Uriah. I always have. He is like the brother the way Caleb has never been. It's not that Uriah and I ever were a thing. I'd puke to kiss with him. We tried it once, it didn't end well. We both knew we weren't lovers. Some people are convinced we're perfect for each other, since we both have the same lame humour, but I know he liked, probably still likes, Marlene. And I still grieved from losing someone the first few years of high school. Uriah just helped me get through it, as a true, loyal friend. I love him, I really do.

"How's work in sunny Miami?" I ask him. He went to college there, fell in love with the beach and is now working as a surf instructor. I bet he's tons of girls waiting in line for that body of his. I know he's got a killer body and he's just straight out hot.

"Cool," he says. "Many hot chicks in bikinis, so yeah, cool."

I snort. "Pervert."

He looks at me with a grin. "And how's miss " _I'm going save lives_ "? Spotted any hot surgeons?"

I punch him in the arm. "No! And I'm fine. It's tough, but I'm going to make it."

I wanted to be a doctor for whole my life, and I'm so close to being one. A year to be exact. All the years of studying will be worth it once I'm able to help people. I hope to get a job as a pediatrician in the hospital of Chicago. Working with children has always been something I always wanted.

"Tris," Christina says. She's standing in front of me with a boy at her side. "This is my boyfriend, Will."

I stand and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I've heard a lot about you," I grin. Christina blushes deep and silently asks me to shut up. I wink at her and turn to Will. "Don't worry, mostly positive things."

It's his turn to blush and I take it as my que to return to my spot on the couch, where Uriah disappeared. I sit down next to Marlene.

She looks at me. "And where is your boyfriend?"

I narrow my eyes. "Very funny, Mar. I told you I want to focus on school."

"That was nearly a year ago! Haven't you met someone?"

I think about it for a while. "Actually, no. No one has crossed my path yet."

She shrugs. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

I nod and sip my wine.

In the meantime, Zeke's place filled with friends and family. Some of them look familiar, like the people from university. Others don't.

At around 10.30 pm, someone knocks on the door. I turn to look who it is, who would come this late? Zeke opens the door and reveals a boy the same age as Zeke. Zeke reacts surprised and bro hugs him. The boy looks muscular and tough. Somehow he looks familiar. Uriah comes over to them and greets him. If Uriah knows him, how can't I know him?

"Who is he?" I ask no one in particular, not taking my eyes off him.

"Don't you know him?" Shauna asks. "He's Four, number 1 kickboxer in the world."

"What? How does Zeke know him?"

Shauna shrugs. "High school, I guess."

Four, Four, Four. Damn it. I don't really remember.

How come he looks like my old neighbor?

" _Tobias! Where are you going?" I asked my friend. He turned around and had a sad look on his face. "Far away from here."_

" _Wha- why?"_

 _He ignored the question and continued to walk down the street with his suitcase rolling behind. "Tobias! Talk to me!"_

 _Finally he stopped and turned to me. "Look, Bea. I know this sounds unfair, but I can't stand it here any longer. You know how things go at home, and some trainer offered me to come to New York City to train me. Remember when we talked about our dreams? Remember all those evenings we stayed up late to train? This is my chance to escape and to make my dreams come true. I'm sorry Beatrice."_

 _Tears streamed down my face. Of course I remembered. "Promise you'll come back for me?"_

" _I promise Tris. Can you promise one thing for me?"_

 _I nodded._

" _Will you remember me while you make new friends?"_

 _I wiped away the tears and hugged him tightly. "I will, Tobias. I won't ever forget you."_

"Tris!"

I snap out of my trance and look at Marlene. "Sorry, what?"

"You look like you're about to cry. Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yes."

But I wasn't. How could I ever forget Tobias Eaton? He left me when I was 13, right before I made friends with Christina and Uriah. He was the beginning of everything. Could he be this Four, world champion kickboxing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

I sigh deep before knocking on the door. So many years have passed. I hope he remembers me. Zeke opens and looks surprised. "Four!"

He hugs me and slaps my back. "Happy birthday, man," I say, hopefully not sounding too relieved that he is happy to see me. I called him a week ago when I was still in New York, but never said I would come back to Chicago.

A what looks like younger version of Zeke stands next to him and shakes my hand. "You're Four?"

I nod. His face lights up and just like that I already know I will like him. "I've heard a lot about you. Congrats on your championship!"

"Thanks, dude. Zeke's brother, I guess?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. Younger, but handsomer." He places his elbow on Zeke's shoulder. Zeke rolls his eyes and pushes it away. "I'm Uriah."

"Nice to meet you."

Zeke lets me in his house and says who everyone is. He points at the couches, where his high school friends are and introduces them. I only remember Shauna. She was in the same class as Zeke and I. The rest must have become friends with Zeke after I left. My eyes linger on a blonde girl who has her back facing me. I shrug it off as soon as Zeke starts to introduce his friends from college and work. He skips his family.

"Guys, this is Four, my friend back in high school. Four, these are my friends…" He started naming all of them, I lost interest after the third one. I'm not very good at paying attention. Instead I just nod and smile.

"You're world champion kickboxing, right?" one of them asks.

I nod. "Yeah, last month."

He raises his eyebrows. "Pretty impressive at this age."

I shrug. "Thanks."

They resume their conversations and I look around for a while. Zeke's home isn't that bad. Big kitchen, big living room. He told me he lives together with Shauna and had a decent house.

Somehow I find myself attracted to the couch. I turn around to look at the blonde girl. From this angle I can see her face. She's very pretty, and sickly familiar, like I've known her for years.

I try to remember her name Zeke mentioned a moment ago. Tris? Yeah Tris. My heart skips a beat as I think about that name. I gave that nickname to someone ten years ago. My best friend.

 _I held the punching bag steady while she was hitting it fiercely. "You know," I said. "Beatrice isn't such a badass name."_

 _She stopped hitting and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Is that so?" She stepped away from the punching bag and placed her boxing gloves on her hips, sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked so hot._

 _I stood across from her. "Yeah. Don't you think it sounds dull for a badass girl like you?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Think of a better name then."_

 _I narrowed my eyes and grinned. "Tris."_

 _Beatrice removed her hands from her hips and looks at me with her head tilted. "Tris?" she said. "I like it."_

 _I smiled widely and raised my hand for her to high five it. Tris looked down at her gloves and then at me. She shrugged and high fived me with the gloves on._

 _She turned around and walked to the table with our knives, gloves, guns and other training stuff. I walked with her and helped her remove the gloves. "For how long have you thought about the name?" she asked._

" _About a day?"_

 _She chuckled. "You've been thinking of a nickname for me the whole day?"_

" _Yup."_

Beatrice Prior. How could I ever forget her? Her wide, grey eyes alert and her long blonde hair always in a high ponytail. I've known her for years and promised her I would come back one day. I never did and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. How could I let her down like that? I never called, texted or even mailed. I broke all contact with Chicago except for Zeke. Why was I such a fool back then? She was the best best friend I could have asked for and I left her without looking back. I suddenly feel sick.

"Four!" Uriah calls from the couches. I turn around and he gestures to come.

"Sit with us."

I sit back in the empty spot besides him. "What's up?"

"Hey Four. Long time, no see," Shauna says.

"Indeed. How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm a cop now."

I laugh. "Caught any bad guys yet?"

She rolls her eyes. "My boss won't let me. I'm "the new one"."

"I'm sure they will let you as soon as they see how good you are."

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, world champion huh?"

"Yes. It feels good."

Uriah chuckles. "Of course it feels good to be the best of the whole world."

I look over at Tris to see if she is joining our conversation, but she isn't paying attention; she's talking to the girl next to her. A chill goes down my spine. For a second she turns to me and we lock eyes. I forgot how beautiful she looks. She then looks down and slightly shakes her head. Just like she did before I left…

 _I just got the chance to get away forever. Someone named Amar is willing to train me in New York City, helping me to become one of the best kickboxers in the world. I couldn't wait to tell Tris all about my conversation with Amar and how I was leaving in a few weeks. But then it hit me. I was about to leave my best friend, Zeke, and most of all, the girl I loved, Beatrice Prior. I decided only to tell Zeke and not Tris. I would say goodbye to her the evening before, just to make things easier for both of us._

 _So when Tris entered the training room that afternoon, I held back my excitement and acted like nothing even happened._

Every time I look at Tris I get those memories I thought I'd forgotten.

I think about her all evening long, looking at her and remembering our days as teenagers. I remember the way I loved her, how I never got the guts to tell her and the guilt I felt after I'd left.

And she probably doesn't even remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

"Are you even listening?" Christina says. She has been talking for an hour straight. I look at her. "Sorry, what?"

"You're so distracted lately. Does is have anything to do with that Four guy?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

My cheeks her warm. "No!"

Christina raises her eyebrow. "You're lying," she says. "You always bite the inside of your cheek when you lie. It's your tell."

I stop biting the inside of my cheek. "Okay then. Yes, it was him."

"I knew it!" She places her cup on the table between us. She leans forward and grins. "He's hot, huh?"

I chuckle. "Chris, you have a boyfriend!"

She throws her hands in the air. "That doesn't stop me from looking at cute boys." I roll my eyes. Christina has always been interested in boys. Unlike me. She constantly had a boyfriend in high school, I did not.

"Where is he anyways?" I ask.

"Who? Will? He's visiting some kind of science conference with fellow nerds."

"I think Caleb is going as well. He wouldn't shut up about it when we were at my mom's."

"You're all changing the subject but no way you're getting out of this," she says. I groan and collapse on the table. "Let it go, Chris. He didn't even notice me anyways," I say annoyed.

She laughs. "Are you kidding me? He looked at you the whole freaking time last night!"

I roll my eyes again. "Of course he did."

"I mean it!" she says. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Even if he did notice me, I don't have his number."

"Ask Zeke. I'm sure he has it."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

 **Page break**

I walk the streets of Chicago and soon realize where I'm going. Walking these familiar streets bring up memories I haven't thought about in a very long time.

 _Tobias covered my eyes from behind as we walked. "Are we there yet?"_

 _He laughed, his breath tickling my neck. "Almost."_

 _We turned around the corner and stepped in an echoing building, our footsteps were very loud and heavy in a what I think abandoned building. He came to a halt and removed his hands from my face. The room we stood in was very large. A table was located in the center of it._

 _He did it. He just did it. He found a place where we could train._

 _I grinned and got tears in my eyes. I turned around and faced a proud Tobias. "Surprise?" he said._

 _I covered my mouth while laughing. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder._

" _You like it?"_

" _Like it? I love it! How did you find this place?"_

" _I found it last week, by accident."_

 _I walked over to the table and ran my fingers over the collection of knives, old boxing gloves and guns. They were perfect._

That was almost 12 years ago, when we were young and innocent. I stop in front of the old building and take a deep breath before entering. Once inside I'm met by the smell of dust mixing with old sweat. The mat, the punching bags, the targets, the table with supplies… everything is still there, even after ten years of abandonment. I walk over to the table and run my fingers over it. All those days we'd spent to push ourselves and each other to the breaking point. It didn't work out for me. It did for him. He left for his dream career.

We'd lay down on the mat and staring at the ceiling, talking quietly. "One day I'll stand in a ring to battle for world championship," Tobias would say. "Just to let Marcus see that a broken boy can do great things." I would look at him and hold his hand. These were the times I miss the most.

Just as I am about to leave, I hear footsteps approaching. I freeze and grab a knife to defend myself.

"Beatrice?" I hear from behind me. I flinch at the sound of my real name. I spin around but all I see is a black blur at the other side of the room. Once he steps closer I recognize him. I slowly lower the knife in my hands and put it on the table again.

"It's you," I say breathe. "You came back."

He comes closer and stands a few yards away from me. "I promised you."

My smile fades and I turned away and faced the table again. "Yeah. Ten years ago."

He sighs. "Tris. I'm sorry." He places his hand on my shoulder and spins me around. I look up. Tobias frowns and pulls me in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but you were gone for ten years," I say. I pull away. "Ten years! You didn't even call! You know how I felt last night when you walked in? I didn't even recognize you!"

He frowns again and puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry. And I didn't think you'd be there."

I rub my face and sit on the table. Tobias hesitates at first, but then decides to sit next to me. I haven't realized until now that my hands are shaking.

"I heard you got world champion," I whisper. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he says. "I heard you're almost a doctor."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you come back, Tobias?" I ask. "You wanted to escape. Why'd you come back? Why didn't you just stay in New York. You already left me once. I can't handle a second time."

He is silent for a while. "For you," he finally answers.

I shake my head. "No good reason."

He jumps off the table and stands in front of me, grabbing my still shaking hands. "Tris, listen to me. It killed me too that I had to leave you behind. I didn't call because I couldn't bear hearing your voice again without breaking down. I missed you so much. I missed our training sessions. I missed your voice, your laugh. And I- I loved you."

A chill goes down my spine. I wasn't expecting that. How could he love me? I am two years younger, I've always been just his training buddy and neighbor. He was, still is I guess, like a brother to me. Or is he?

" _Tobias! Put me down!" He was carrying me over his shoulder around the room. We were fighting each other to improve our skills when suddenly Tobias picked me up and threw me over his shoulder._

" _You're so light, Beatrice," he said. "Like a little puppy."_

 _I struggled and managed to tackle us both to the ground. We both laughed. "Did you just compare me to a puppy?"_

 _He shrugged. "You're so petite and sweet yet very hyperactive and sometimes aggressive. You're like a Chihuahua Pit bull!" He chuckled and sat up straight on the floor. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," I said._

" _Nah, me neither. Just take it as a compliment, little puppy." He quickly kissed my cheek like he always did._

I always thought he kissed my cheek out of brother/sister love. How come it never occurred to me he really loved me?

Tobias voice sounds soft and hesitant. "Tris, please say something."

I look up and stare into his pleading eyes. I forget about the whole big brother thing and cup his face with my hands. I close my eyes and softly brush my lips with his. When he pulls away he picks me up from the table. I wrap my legs around him and kiss him again, more secure this time.

Nothing is as good as kissing him. It feels like I've waited for 10 years for him to come back. I missed him too. I really did. I stare into his ocean blue eyes. How can I even deserve him. He's so strong and intimate, yet sweet and loving.

"Are you in the mood for some knife throwing?" he asks smiling. I grin and untangle myself from him. "Always."

We pick up some knifes and walk over to the in dust covered targets. "Remember how to do it?" he asks.

"How could I ever forget, Tobias?" I say.

I stand in the right position, breath in, aim and release the knife. Bulls-eye. Tobias throws next, hitting a perfect bulls-eye as well. After a while of throwing I realize I forgot how much I enjoy training with him. He doesn't make me feel less, small or weak like others do. He knows what I'm capable of and I appreciate that.

"Why Four?" I ask him. He stops with throwing and looks at me. "My trainer, Amar, gave it to me. Before he could start training me, I had to do some kind of test to show I was better than other boys that were invited as well. We had to fight a man. He was apparently really good. We were told to knock him out and yeah, I knocked him out in 4 hits."

I chuckle. "Let me guess, you were the one they were looking for?"

He nods. "Yes."

He looks at the knife in his hand and throws it away. I watch his muscles contract as he throws. Damn. He's so hot. I touch his arm and turn him around. I smirk at him and kiss him lightly. He's so strong, and he's mine.

* * *

 **Hello. It's me.**

 **For this chapter I teamed up with my best friend Jenny. Thanks for the ideas, cutie!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear what you think!**

 **Much love, Dauntlessprodigy46 aka Inge**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me about your fights", I ask Tobias as we lay on the training mat together, like we used to do. It's been a week since I figured out Tobias is back in town. We've been seeing each other a lot, but only in the abandoned building. I haven't told Christina yet about me and Tobias, although she keeps insisting I should call him.

"My fights? As a trainee or professional?"

I turn my head to him. "Professional."

He turns his head to me as well. "They were awful."

I frown. "Awful? But I thought you loved fighting?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not the way the Dauntless fight. Their rules are cruel, crueler than they used to be anyway."

"Dauntless… as in the host of the fights?"

He nods. "Everything became different when they got new leadership a few years ago. This ex-fighter, Eric, you don't want to go anywhere near him. He'll scare the living daylight out of you by just the way he looks."

"That sounds messed up. Have you ever fought against this Eric?"

"Yeah, I have. I won, I knocked him out in the last round. He's hated me ever since. Not that I care, Eric hates everyone."

"And everyone hates Eric", I say. He laughs. "True."

Suddenly, I look at my watch. I completely lost track of time, which is pretty easy with Tobias Eaton near you. "Shit."

With a swift movement, I stand up from the mat and walk over to my jacket on the table. "I have to pick up Christina and Will, we're going to Shauna's for dinner since they're leaving for Hawaii tomorrow." I swing my jacket across my shoulders and let it hang loosely.

He stands up too. "Really? Zeke invited me too."

I take his arm and pull him into a kiss. "Great", I tell him as we part. "Perfect occasion to tell everyone. I hate sneaking around and keeping this from Chris."

"See you in a bit then", he says, winking. He slings his arm across my shoulders and walks me to the door onto the street. We go our separate ways, getting into our own cars. I have no idea how he got the car, he just arrived from New York.

So strange how we are able to go from not really knowing each other since we were separated for so many years to being more than friends in just a week. I guess when people have a true connection they cannot really be apart.

I drive to Christina's hotel near Millennium Park. I feel bad not really meeting her this week, she and Will are already leaving next Friday. Blame Tobias for that one. I will explain it to Christina tonight, I'm pretty sure she'll understand.

She and Will are already waiting for me in front of her hotel when I pull over. I give her an apologizing look as she gets in the passenger seat and Will in the back seat.

"You're late. You're never late. What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing, I was just catching up with Criminal Minds and forgot the time." I hope she buys my excuse.

She shoots me a glare. "Hmm, so you thought Criminal Minds was more important than picking your best friend up?"

I laugh. "Yes, of course Chris. I had to know who murdered that little kid."

She sighs and shakes her head.

Minutes later I pull over at Zeke and Shauna's home. Chris, Will and I step out of the car and walk up to the front door. Christina knocks on the door and Shauna opens it. "Hey guys!" She hugs me first, then Chris and then gives Will a handshake. I step inside and my heart skips a beat. I see Tobias standing with the guys, laughing and chatting. I smile at the sight. Tobias notices me looking and locks eyes with me. He grins back.

We stare at each other longer than socially accepted. Christina follows my gaze and stands in front of me, grinning as an idiot. "I told you", she says. "He notices you." _He likes me, Chris._

I try to hold back my smile but fail. I walk past her and bump her in the shoulder. I walk into the direction of the boys to greet them. I hug him and Uriah quickly and nod and shake hands at Tobias. Everyone else thinks it's only the second time I see him. Little do they know.

"That's Tris", Zeke says. "In case you forgot from last week."

Tobias smirks. "I didn't. Nice seeing you again, Tris."

I want to laugh, but I don't. I want to kiss him, but I won't. I just smile and say, "Nice seeing you too, Four."

I look around to see where Christina and Shauna went. I catch Christina looking at me with that knowing smile of hers from the kitchen. I walk over to her and greet Marlene and Lynn. Good to see the whole group together again. I help the girls setting the table and grab a glass of wine. When we finish I lean against the kitchen counter and listen to the conversations.

"Will and I are leaving for Washington D.C. again next week", Christina says. "It is good to be back again though. I missed this a lot." She rises her wine glass and points it at each of us. "Friends forever, right?"

We rise our glasses too. The oven beeps, which signals dinner is ready. Good, I was looking forward to some food since Tobias and I did a bit of workout today. His trainer says he needs to be in shape constantly. I mentally role my eyes at the thought of someone actually commanding me to work out every day, even if I were a professional kickboxer.

"Can somebody tell the guys dinner is ready?" Shauna asks, not looking up from her dish. I turn around to face the living room. "I don't think that's necessary, Shauna", Marlene says laughing. Uriah has already found his way to the table and the others follow suit.

I go and sit between Tobias and Christina. She keeps nudging me in the side. I just glare at her. Uriah stands up and rises his beer like Christina did earlier with her wine. "To us, the never ending friendship and a perfect future!"

I smile brightly and rise my glass up high. "Cheers!"

While taking a small sip, I look to my right, to Tobias. He's looking at me too. We watch each other for a moment. I see his lip twitch. He looks away again and smiles against his glass.

The table is full of laughter and conversations. Shauna cooked lovely, it is truly delicious. When no one is paying attention, Tobias leans in and whispers in my ear. "When are you planning on telling, I'm dying to kiss you." A smile creeps across my face. "I have no idea", I whisper back. He reaches for my hand that rests on my lap and holds it underneath the table. I love the feeling of his rough, big, strong hand in mine. I'm safe with him, I tell myself, he will protect me from anything.

I let go of it again when Christina taps my left arm. I lean over to her to hear her out. "We're going to play Truth or Dare in a bit", she tells me. I sigh. "Are you serious?"

Her face lights up. "Yeah!" Her expression changes. "Come on, Tris. Like we used to do! You loved Truth or Dare! It should be fun!"

I roll my eyes. "When we were 18, yeah."

"Ah Tris, you're never too old for a game!" Marlene says.

I chuckle. "Okay then."

After we have cleaned up the table we sit on the couches and seats in the living room. This time, Tobias sits across from me. As always, Uriah begins.

"I hope everyone knows the game?" We don't get the chance to nod or to shake our heads. He explains anyway. "I will ask someone truth or dare, and then that person has to answer truth, or dare. Duh. When truth, that person has to answer a question, when dare, you have to fulfill a task. When refusing to do something? Shot!"

I lean back on the couch, mostly watching the game, and Tobias. I notice his big muscles through the tight, black T-shirt he's wearing. He's so hot in black.

Uriah dared Shauna to give him a foot massage, now Shauna is doing that while asking Christina how many children she wants to have since she said truth.

Christina looks rather nervously at Will. "Um… Two?" Will smiles in approval and wraps his arms around her. They're so cute together. It seems they've been together for ages when in reality no longer than three months.

Christina snaps me out of my trance. "Tris. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

She grins evilly. "Kiss Four." I raise my eyebrows; how could she ask that? She doesn't even know he's single or taken. She doesn't seem to care. I don't like kissing while having an audience, but I walk over to Tobias anyway in two long strides and straddle his lap, something I love doing to him. I look into his pleading blue eyes and take his chin. I pull him into a soft, innocent kiss which develops into an almost make out session. He holds my waist and I let go of his chin and grab the back of his head. When I kiss with him, I seem to forget the world and when we finally pull back, I turn around on his lap to see everyone dumbfounded. I smirk in satisfaction.

"Why do you guys kiss like you've done it before?" Uriah asks curiously. "I thought you guys met a week ago?"

I bite my lip and look at Tobias, who is holding back a smile. "I'm not saying anything until it's my turn again", I say laughing. I continue the game as if nothing happened. "Will, truth or dare?"

Still shocked from what's happened, Will answers, "I'll take dare." Time for payback.

"Give Christina a hickey." Christina's eyes widen. "Tris!"

Will gives her an apologizing look. "Sorry babe, not worth a shot." After he finishes he kisses Christina. She narrows her eyes at me while kissing Will. The red spot in her neck is clearly visible. Payback is a bitch, huh Chris?

Will proceeds with the game and dares Zeke to close his eyes and pick something from the fridge and eat it up. Everyone goes to the kitchen with Zeke while I choose to stay. Luckily Tobias is as smart as I and stays too. Well, not that he even has the chance because I am sitting on his lap. I turn around once again to face him.

"Are you okay with telling the whole story?" I ask him quietly. He takes my cheek in his hand. "As long as they don't know my real name, I'm okay with that." And he kisses me slowly.

Too soon they return, laughing and Zeke coughing. God knows what he had to eat.

"Tris!" Zeke says loudly. "What do you want? Either way, you have to tell."

"Why can't you ask Four?"

"Because I want to hear it from you", he says. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth then?"

"Tell us what this", he points at Tobias and I, "is and why we don't know."

I take a deep breath. "Ready?" They all nod in anticipation.

"Okay. So Four here, and I didn't meet last week. I even met him before anyone else here." Christina and Uriah share a look. They've been my friends since Tobias left, so they are my oldest friends after him. "I met him about 15, 16 years ago. 11 and 13 I think we were. We found out we actually had a lot in common, hobbies for example, one of them being fighting; kickboxing and such. A year later, Four found this abandoned building at the edge of town and started collecting things: knifes, mats, guns, bullets. We trained for years. We had nothing back then, no relationship, but what we had was stronger than friendship."

I take a pause to see if everyone is still with me. Christina looks kind of hurt; I can understand that. I never told her and I should have.

"When he applied for some training in New York and actually left, I was so hurt, I can't really describe it; I had no other friends than him. That's when you guys come in. Four told me to make friends while he was gone. I still went to the abandoned building to train, but it was never the same as it was with him. I thought of him a lot while training, I sometimes cried. After two years, I was sure he wasn't coming back for me. He never called or mailed me. I lost track of him and he disappeared completely out of my life, though never in my memories."

Behind me, Tobias wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. It's the first time he's hearing this part as well. Everyone is still quiet, all seven of them. Their faces are mixed with hurt and sympathy.

"I never really expected him to come back. On Zeke's birthday, I didn't recognize him. I even had to ask Shauna who he was." Some laugh at this, including Tobias. "Him coming to that party brought up memories I thought were long lost. I started thinking about the time Four and I trained and were together almost every day. I went back to the abandoned building the day after. And he was there too. So that's how this happened."

No one says a thing for the next minute. Marlene is the first one to speak up. "So Four is actually your Forgotten Friend?"

I nod. It is so true, I never thought of it that way. I forgot him, I actually did. And I feel so terrible for that. Tobias doesn't seem to mind; he's still hugging me. Tobias Eaton is still hanging on. _My Forgotten Friend._

 **Hey people!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating this long, but was that review really necessary, human who wrote that? It's not over, duh.**


End file.
